The present invention relates to novel rubber particle mats, to the method of making the same, and to composites utilizing such mats to make a variety of products, including roofing, surfaces of sports tracks or playing fields, sound dampening surfaces, containment barriers, and the like.
The parent applications whose entire specifications, drawings, and claims are specifically incorporated herein by reference disclose novel composites and methods of forming the same.
More specifically, therein the rubber mats utilized are made by adhering together rubber particles such as crumb rubber particles, preferably utilizing a elastomeric polysulfide as a binder to form the mat.
Most commonly, such rubber mats have been made by molding, which is a cost-prohibitive procedure. The mats are formed by molding a mixture of rubber particles and a binder into a shape, usually square or rectangular. When rolls of the mat are desired, a molded log is formed of various length of the rubber particles bonded together. At such time as a roll of the mat is desired, the log is then "peeled" to the proper thickness of mat desired. In this manner from a single log, a mat of any desired thickness can be prepared. Such "peeling" is similar to that used to peel wood logs in forming veneers.
As noted, such molding is costly and time consuming. In addition, such rubber mats are not entire satisfactory for many uses, such as roofing where it is desired to have a fire rating, preferably a Class A fireproof rating, and in other areas where like fireproof properties are desired, such as in preparing flooring, soundproofing, and in containment structures around oil storage facilities.